


A Late Afternoon Ride

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Weiss loves her princess, but Yang makes a quick detour, Weiss can't help but think "What is that girl up to?".





	A Late Afternoon Ride

"Ms Xiao Long," Weiss panted, pulling the reins of her horse hard before swinging herself off the saddle with practiced ease. Her chainmail made small clinking sounds as she landed on her feet. "Can I please ask that you not ride so hard? It is my job to protect you,"

Yang – severely under armored, dressed in a simple flowing summer dress – spun around in a dancing motion, her soft sandaled feet carefully avoiding crushing the colorful flora.

"And I keep telling you not to call me Ms Xiao Long when it's just us two," Yang finished spinning and walked towards her guard, placing hands on each of the woman's shoulder plates, slightly warm in the summer air. She pulled the shorter girl closer towards her and kissed her hard.

Weiss pulled away, a playful look in her eyes. "Did you honestly take us out here to have your way with me, my lady?" Weiss smirked, gasping when the princess' lips found their way across her neck.

"Would you protest if that were the case?" Yang teased softly against Weiss' skin, who responded by pushing the blonde to the ground. Despite the girl's difference in height, Weiss had a strength that could challenge Yang's. Weiss now took control of the kiss, as Yang's hand started to wander, clumsily unclasping buckles and loosening straps, each layer of metal being shifted off with a soft clang.

Weiss had a lot less of a struggle when disrobing her lover. Unlike the light steel, leather and chainmail of Weiss' own armor, Yang's dress was a soft material, light and breezy. The cloth had hung loosely off her skin anyway, so pulling it off required minimum effort. In one smooth motion, the silk material fell to the floor, baring the blonde's muscled proportions to the elements. As Yang continued to undress Weiss, she took it upon herself to enjoy her lover's body. She trailed her lips across Yang's chest, licking, kissing and biting on the soft flesh, making Yang gasp and moan.

It was now that Yang – in the nude and beginning to sweat – had Weiss down to her undergarments. Despite the rugged look of the exterior, her underwear was made of thin fabrics, so that the pale skin was clearly visible underneath. Yang raised an eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile.

"Cute," She said simply.

The word ticked off Weiss' pride, as Yang knew it would.

To the kingdom of Remnant, the eyes of the civilians and the royal families, Weiss was Yang's loyal bodyguard and friend.

But behind closed doors and away from prying eyes…

The young teenager was at the mercy of her talented lover.

Weiss' thin fingers were nimble and quick, their pressure differing between soft and forceful when they needed to be. Her lips were delicate against hers, and a soft warning to hard biting teeth. The grazes and hard bites were blissful to Yang, letting herself succumb to pleasure. She enjoyed being submissive in Weiss' arms, though she occasionally enjoyed taking control. Her hands teased and pleased Yang in a way that she was only allowed to, a sacred ritual. Finally, she surrendered herself to Weiss, screaming out in joy as she felt herself tighten around Weiss' fingers. Yang trembled and panted as Weiss moved up to hold her in her arms, her rough mannerisms replaced with soft tenderness. Despite the heat, Yang shivered and tucked her head into the space between Weiss chin and chest.

"You ok?" Whispered Weiss, stroking Yang's golden mane gracefully, the other hand resting on the small of her back.

Yang simply nodded and enjoyed Weiss' presence for a few peaceful minutes. Her warmth and her smell a relaxing comfort, mixed in perfectly with the soft thumping of her heart.

As though to take her by surprise, Yang felt a surge of energy and pinned Weiss to the ground, a devilish grin on her face.

"My turn,"

(Notes: so this was an idea I was originally gonna put into one of my other fics, but I feel like it works better on its own. This is also a little experiment at trying to write more dirty smut than I'm used to. I don't know, you guys tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and ADIOS!)


End file.
